


Alias: Recruited

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, Crossword, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: ANSWERSACROSS3 Sydney7 Temper10 Two Years12 Snoopy14 Tropical Getaway15 Approach16 Trapdoor17 Electrocution18 Films Ballroom19 Bossman20 Tortoiseshell21 Claire22 Theme Party25 Bordersnakes26 Raul Sandoval31 Credit Dauphine32 Teacher33 Black Ops34 Beeper35 Spanish Chinese37 Biker Chicks38 Fur Stole39 Guitar Strings45 Ivory46 Green47 ScarfDOWN1 Maxine2 Hula Skirt4 Dumpster5 Krav Maga6 Mustang8 Looney Tunes9 Mr Clean11 Waitress13 Gray14 The Bloody Black Market21 Chicken Legs23 Weapons24 Bracelet27 Doctors28 Wilson29 Six30 Gum36 Women39 Goatee40 Intimacy41 Solitude42 Robyn43 Noah Hicks44 Star Wars





	Alias: Recruited

**Author's Note:**

> ANSWERS
> 
> ACROSS
> 
> 3 Sydney  
> 7 Temper  
> 10 Two Years  
> 12 Snoopy  
> 14 Tropical Getaway  
> 15 Approach  
> 16 Trapdoor  
> 17 Electrocution  
> 18 Films Ballroom  
> 19 Bossman  
> 20 Tortoiseshell  
> 21 Claire  
> 22 Theme Party  
> 25 Bordersnakes  
> 26 Raul Sandoval  
> 31 Credit Dauphine  
> 32 Teacher  
> 33 Black Ops  
> 34 Beeper  
> 35 Spanish Chinese  
> 37 Biker Chicks  
> 38 Fur Stole  
> 39 Guitar Strings  
> 45 Ivory  
> 46 Green  
> 47 Scarf
> 
> DOWN
> 
> 1 Maxine  
> 2 Hula Skirt  
> 4 Dumpster  
> 5 Krav Maga  
> 6 Mustang  
> 8 Looney Tunes  
> 9 Mr Clean  
> 11 Waitress  
> 13 Gray  
> 14 The Bloody Black Market  
> 21 Chicken Legs  
> 23 Weapons  
> 24 Bracelet  
> 27 Doctors  
> 28 Wilson  
> 29 Six  
> 30 Gum  
> 36 Women  
> 39 Goatee  
> 40 Intimacy  
> 41 Solitude  
> 42 Robyn  
> 43 Noah Hicks  
> 44 Star Wars


End file.
